In the contemporary dental office many types of adhesives, composites, cements, and other restorative resin systems are utilized daily. Most of these resin systems are designed to permanently repair or set into place a pre-fabricated prosthetic. Once placed, these restorative prosthetics must be busted/broken to be removed at a later time due to the fact the adhesive bond will not allow removal of the restorative prosthetic.
What is needed in the art are dental resin systems that are reversible, such that they can be purposefully destabilized and removed without breaking the prosthetic.